Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a main character from the sixth series. She was born in New York City, where she still lives, and is currently a freshman attending New York University's Hospitality/Sports Management program. She is best friends with Kessie Hunter, Mina Shimizu, and Zachary Davis. Appearance and Skill/Abilities Jenna is a quiet, mysterious girl. She is also very intelligent, holding the 7th smartest position in NYU in Arc 4 only below 5 members of the Morgan family and Scott Carson. She has dark hair and dark eyes which is a common trait in the Marshall family. She dresses fancy to show her dedication to school. When Jenna agrees to work with Zoe's group, Zoe gives Jenna a makeover. Zoe gives Jenna a more darker look to show her darker attitude, which is also matched with a new deck. However, this deck becomes her prominent deck, even after she returns to her normal self. Once she gains the powers of Hera's motherliness, she can no longer use this deck for the darkness has been wiped from her body. Jenna has a copy ability through her wristwatch which is connected to her nerves. By inputting a 4-digit code, Jenna can use any ability to her disposal. She can also copy the code of anyone's abilities through an unknown device in her eye. Story Arc During the Story Arc, Jenna acts very suspicious to Jasehn's group. Jenna is always in the dark about stuff, and even treats her own sister Serah with disrespect. All of this is shown to relate to her horrible past in Arc 2 during the battle with Esperanza. However, Jenna comes to realize that something strange is going on with the world. Zoe manages to get a hold of a God Notebook, which leads to more trouble, and Jenna realizes that she is the only one that has a chance at stopping this problem. It is revealed near the end of the arc that all of this was the doing of Kerry Barnett writing a story for "Him". Once Kerry finishes writing her story, Jenna kills her and then resets the world to a different storyline. Arc 2 During Arc 2, which has yet to be named, Jenna is the central target of the villains Esperanza and Xander White, due to the power in her watch. It is revealed that Jenna's watch has such strong power inside that it could destroy everything, to which Esperanza and Xander would build a new utopia. However, Esperanza is stopped by Jenna's strongest power bestowed in her watch, that once again, allowed her to alter time. Jenna's Past (Revealed in Arc 2) Jenna believed that when she was 4 years old, her sister Serah killed their own mother. In Arc 2, it is revealed that Serah was actually possessed by a spirit named Esperanza at the time. Thanks to this tragic accident, Jenna suffered a severe wound to her wrist that would've caused her to die. However, science had helped save Jenna's life by attaching the bad nerve endings to her wristwatch. As long as the wristwatch is fully functional, Jenna is able to live and can use all kinds of powers. This is why enemies tend to target her watch when they want to kill her, for Jenna will die if this watch is broken. After this event, Jenna was cursed with this fate. Twelve Olympians Arc During the Twelve Olympians Arc, Jenna is a ghost, as she was killed when killing Esperanza. Jasehn's group, along with the Psynergy group, decide to take a cruise on Scott's dream-cruise liner for Spring Break. During the trip, James Michael Wellington III and Poseidon ruin the cruise and Poseidon manages to gather all the Elemental powers of the Psynergists. He resets the world, but thanks to Jenna's plant, she resurrects into an actual body and is the only one that knows what's really going on. She manages to gather a small force and defeat Poseidon in a Castle Duel. With mostly everyone gone, the crew ticks off the other Olympians by destroying the Earth, Sun, and Moon. This causes them to come out of hiding and challenge the remaining force of Jenna, Isaac, Jasehn's group, the Legendary Three Assholes, Zoe, and Lucifer. Jenna is made to challenge Athena in a Castle Duel of Logic Puzzles. Jenna isn't able to beat the puzzles, but makes a plan to use clones for the first Castle Duel in order to expose the weaknesses of each god/goddess which weakens their Castle Duel. Jenna solves the new Logic Puzzles with ease and defeats Athena. Jenna quickly removes Hestia from the game as well. Once all of the Olympians have been removed, Jenna and Hera play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors and Hera loses her Castle Duel. Due to defeating both Athena and Hera, Jenna gains the powers of Athena's smarts and Hera's motherliness. Arc 4 During Arc 4, which has not been completed yet, Jenna is the first to see Conrad Morgen who happens to have wings, making Jenna suspicious of him. Since nobody else can see them, except Isaac, Jasehn, and any Jupiter Adepts that use Reveal, Jenna decides to confront Conrad. However, Conrad turns the twists when he forces Jenna to play a game he created in order to make her marry him. She reluctantly does, but she slowly changes into Katalina after that. Jenna then decides to just burn the Morgen family's house. A giant battle ensues after that. Jenna ends up in Lucciano's dungeon as a Expert-class character. She defeats Conrad but is defeated by Jeremiah. The group revives her and she continues the battle in the labyrinth. Jenna doesn't have much of a role after that, but she keeps asking everyone who "Him" is. Currently, the cast are back in their respective homes and Jenna is looking through the papers Jasehn found to hopefully find clues of who "Him" is. Twelve Olympians Powers and Jenna's Duplicates After defeating both Athena and Hera in Castle Duels, Jenna gained their powers which also came with a price. Jenna was given the right to bear the title Athena after defeating Athena in a Castle Duel. However, when she defeated Hera in a Castle Duel, she could not bear both titles of the two olympians and was therefore split into Jenna and Maria. Maria became the embodiment of Hera, and shows Hera's motherliness towards Senna. Because of these two, Jenna can no longer use her Shadow Deck, as she has been purified by motherliness. After Conrad Morgen marries Jenna, Jenna starts to change into a completely different person. Since Conrad is the embodiment of the Greek Titan Iapetus, Jenna has been given a new duplicate named Katalina to represent the nymph Clymene, who was married to Iapetus. Katalina is later gone as Jenna filed divorce papers and signed them for both herself and Conrad. Relationships Jenna, being one of the main characters of the series, has many relations with the cast of the sixth series. Kessie Hunter, Mina Shimizu, Zachary Davis, Andrews Williard Kressler III, Lucifer, Nox Arblaster: This large crew of characters is always seen together. After Jenna fixes the world after the events of Arc 2, this crew is hardly ever seen much with Jenna after that. Dominius Dalmaine: The obnoxious classmate of Kessie. Jenna, along with most of the cast, cannot stand his shenanigans. Jenna ends up killing Dominius to shut him up and free Nox. This leads to Nox calling Jasehn's group "murderers". Judo Shimizu: As Mina's younger brother, Jenna treated him with respect. Tina Summers: Being in the same major, Jenna comes to know Tina. However, since Tina is always more focused on Jasehn's group instead of schoolwork to where she scribbles notes furiously, Jenna labels her as "The Weird One". Jasehn Sarrhis, Scott Carson, and Kadyn Black: At first, these three are suspicious of Jenna, as she seems to be too powerful. However, as the three gain more power themselves, they become closer to Jenna and her friends. Isaac Wolfe: The spirit that was living inside of Jasehn. During the Spring Break cruise, Jenna and Isaac caused trouble on the ship together as ghosts. Now the two, along with Scott, are the only three non-Morgan family members in the top ten list for smarts at NYU. Zoe Webster: A girl that has some kind of interest in Jenna's dark side, Zoe takes Jenna under her wing by telling Jenna a secret about Serah. When Jenna comes back to her senses after being defeated by her two friends, she and Zoe become bitter rivals. Damien Michaels, Adrian Walker, and Gordon Blue: Though Jenna doesn't have a strong connection with the three, she lives with the three during her dark phase. Hilary Marshall and Serah Marshall: Jenna's younger and older sisters respectively. Jenna gets along great with Hilary, but has a bad past with Serah. The two eventually die, but Jenna finally was on good terms with both sisters during the time. Esperanza: An enemy of Jenna's, Esperanza is the one responsible for the horrible events that happened in Jenna's past. Jenna is able to settle the score with Esperanza and manages to defeat her. Poseidon, Athena, Hestia, Hera: Many of the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Jenna manages to defeat these four in their own Castle Duels. Conrad Morgen: A boy that is in Jenna's major. Jenna is one of the few people that can see his wings, causing everyone to call her crazy. She is eventually forced into marrying Conrad and slowly becomes Katalina. Jenna's Decks So far, Jenna has had two decks in the series. Jenna normally uses a Plant Deck, something similar to what Akiza Izinski uses in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The second deck is a dark variation to her plant deck, labeled as a Shadow Plant Deck. Most of the names have been changed to included "Shadow" or "Death" in their name and some have illegal effects. The deck mostly focuses on the Field Spell "Thorns from the Underworld", which is a complete different twist to her usual "Black Garden". Trivia *Jenna is the only character to be born in August up to the end of the Twelve Olympians arc. *Jenna is the 7th smartest student at NYU, and is the second smartest freshman at NYU only directly under 6th place Leanna Morgen. *While Jenna has abilities given to her through science, Jenna has not shown a naturally-born trait, like many of the others. *While on the cruise, Jenna is a ghost and touches everyone on the boat. This hints that Jenna doesn't have a specific sexual preference. *Most of the events that tend to happen throughout the series happen to revolve around Jenna's power. *After the quarrel with Esperanza, Jenna resets the world and includes the power of Psynergy from the video game series, Golden Sun. Ironically, Jenna is the name of a character from the game. *Although Jenna defeated Poseidon and Hestia in Castle Duels, Jenna did not gain their powers as Jenna was not meant to be the one that defeated these foes. Poseidon was supposed to be defeated by the Psynergy group and Hestia by Kessie. Since they were not defeated by those specific people, their powers were not passed on.